Mace Windu
Summary Mace Windu is a powerful Jedi master and second-in command to the Jedi council. He appeared in the prequel trilogy of the Star Wars saga and served as a general in the Clone Wars. He engages in a battle with Chancillor Palpatine/Darth Sidious and restrains him. Windu had the upper hand and had Palpatine cornered. Palpatine attacked with his force lightning but Windu blocked it with his lightsaber. The lightning rebounded and deformed Palpatine's face. He then tried to slay the Sith lord but Anakin Skywalker stopped him and severed his arm. Palpatine used his force lightning once more and threw him out of the building to his death. In the first battle of the Clone Wars, Windu and hundreds of Jedi traveled to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi. They fought battle droids and Windu ended up in a stand off with Jango Fett. Windu deflected Fett's shooting and decapitated him. When Yoda arrived with the clones, Windu lead troops into battle and was victorious. A part of him did not believe that Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one and believed that Anakin was too old to be trained. During the war, Anakin's friendship with the Chancellor increased to a point when the council was starting to not trust either of them. Little did they know that Anakin's friendship with Palpatine would lead to the downfall of the Jedi. When Windu was killed, Yoda could sense it and literally felt the pain from it. He was portrayed by veteran actor, Samuel L. Jackson. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, likely higher | 6-A Name: Mace Windu Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 53 at time of death Classification: Senior Jedi Master/Master of the Order/High General of the Republic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, clairvoyance, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions (cross-dimensional), mind/memory manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsmen (his Superconducting Loop allows Windu to redirect actions with Vaapad, his personal combat form), skilled unarmed combatant, energy manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), regeneration (mid-low; in the form of Force Healing), Battlemind, Force Stealth, Shatterpoint Perception (allows one to view the fault lines in fate or in reality that tells or shows a weakness in something and how to counter it as well as function as a higher level or more flexible version of precognition, as well as showcasing one's or others fate's or how its connected to actions or manipulations) Attack Potency: At least City Block Level+, likely Small Town Level '''(it was stated that he was the strongest Jedi on the council, should be stronger than Plo Kloonhttp://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=22261) | '''Continent Level (superior to Padawan Anakin, considered one of 2 people and [[Yoda] ] at the time of Revenge of the Sith that could contend with Darth Sidious per word of god) Speed: Hypersonic+; Relativistic+ reactions augmented by precognition | Relativistic+ (was capable of keeping pace with Darth Sidious in a duel); Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak human+; can be augmented to superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification Striking Power: Class GJ+ with Force amplification (capable of greatly damaging Super Battle Droids with his fists alone) Durability: Peak human+ naturally, at least City Block Level+ (likely higher) with Force amplification | Peak human level+ naturally; Continent Level with Force amplification Stamina: Superhuman+ (can be augmented and enhanced further with the Force) Range: Interstellar to presumably galactic with telepathy and Force enhanced senses and perceptions Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: A keen tactician and strategist, mastered and created his own style of formalized lightsaber combat called Vaapad and completing Form VII (Juyo), mastered all the other forms of lightsaber combat; regarded as one of the few who can match with Yoda and Dooku as well as Sidious. Highly competent and efficient in planning and fighting in general as well as leading entire armies in the name of the Republic Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Force Crush:' Can use telekinesis to internally strike or attack his target, usually by applying pressure on organs. '-Force Push:' Uses telekinesis to blast with Force energy outward. '-Force Wave:' An omnidirectional or focused blast of energy. '-Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). '-Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. '-Shatterpoint Perception:' Windu forecasts fate to tell him how to deal with enemies, what their weaknesses and strengths are, how their actions or his affect things directly or indirectly to win; such as killing Dooku in the first year of the war would've been the Shatterpoint to end the Clone Wars, by the end it was linked to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Palpatine. '-Telekinesis:' Mace can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His greatest display of this power was crushing General Grievous' chest armor plating. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation; see range for more details. '-Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Mace can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Other: Respect Threads Keys: Canon | Expanded Universe Notable Victories: -Byakuya (Bleach) - Byakuya Profile -Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha) - Inuyasha Profile, Sesshoumaru Profile -Sasori (Naruto) - Sasori Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Star Wars Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Book Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists